1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to improvements in a fuze of the type used in rifle grenades and the like and, more particularly, to improvements in such a fuze which includes a striker and rotor locking pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art fuze, which is used among others in rifle grenades, with a striker and a rotor locking pin, or rotor lock, is, well known. Briefly, such a fuze is activated by pressure, e.g. of gases from a cartridge fired in the rifle when the latter's trigger is pressed. The pressure pushes a diaphragm foreward or fore and thereby pushes an arming pin fore. At the fore end the fuze includes a striker, which is spring biased away from the grenade, i.e. back or aft. However, a retaining steel ball prevents the striker from moving aft until the arming pin moves fore to enable the steel ball associated with the striker to be cleared out of the way, only then can the striker move back. This represents the striker's armed state.
Similarly, the fuze includes a rotor lock which is spring biased away from the rotor into which the front end of the rotor lock extends. A steel ball, associated with the rotor lock, prevents the rotor lock from exiting the rotor until the arming pin moves fore and the steel ball is out of the way. Only then is the rotor lock biased in a direction away from the rotor. Once the rotor lock clears the rotor the latter starts rotating after a preset delay. The delay is chosen to insure that the detonator matter in a hole in the rotor is aligned with the striker only after the grenade has travelled a safe distance away from the rifle-bearing soldier.
As the target is hit the striker is urged forward by deceleration forces and strikes the detonator. It in turn activates pyrotechnic matter which in turn causes the grenade to explode. Such a fuze has been used for quite a number of years in many countries in large numbers. Although such a fuze has been very popular it is believed that several improvements can be made to increase the safety provided by the fuze.